Pfft I've got no regrets
by zairaswift
Summary: Tsuna is a nobody. He is a person impossible to understand and has no one to support him anymore. On the way to his home, he finds a green chameleon. :P NO MORE! Cuz I ain't gonna spoil it for ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Just suddenly came up while I was reading Negima. Ok, I have a pretty broad vocab knowledge but it's not like me to use it. :P Anyways, I came across enigma. And there came the idea. At first I wasn't sure what I would put enigma into. **

**So I just went with the one I was familiar with. Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**The character the perspective on is Tsuna (20 years old. For a reason… :D)**

**I'm sorry, but I realised that pairings and the story line will clash, so for those who suggested any pairings... I'm really sorry! :(**

**Just saying all this is just the idea comes and is instantly put on the paper.**

I am an enigma. I don't have any feeling towards anything. I'm the average student in school, never join clubs, doesn't draw attention to oneself and doesn't have any friends. I do ok in university, getting a mark over average in everything but not enough to be recognised.

No one understands me. I don't have parents who care about me and no siblings. I don't have anyone to rely on, trust nor even talk to.

I'd walk around all day do nothing. I found no purpose for myself. I'd rather be off dead. Considering death, I wondered if I had been reincarnated. Maybe I was _somebody _in my past life. I would rather be that person than who I am.

I research reincarnation and then reversing reincarnation. Would there be anything useful? It was impossible. For me, everything was and wasn't at the same time. Yes I was an enigma. Someone who is a nobody and mysterious except can never be understood. I was like a book sealed forever, no one able to read it.

I want to be read, but it just wasn't possible. There were times people were close, but I just shut them up as soon as they got close, like a repellent. I don't hate them for it. I was known as the guy who never smiled. I remembered the times in high school. There were some great friends. But they eventually went off living their own life in Italy.

There were some gaps in my memory, but it wasn't like I would remember. It was between the time I was with my friends to the time I turned 18. Two years ago…

I look up at the sky. Space. Infinite space. Places where we have never discovered. I think about nightmares and dreams. I want to think that a nightmare is a pain or death another 'me' has gone through somewhere out there and a dream is something another 'me' has accomplished something in their life. All I wanted was harmony. I don't want people to die.

However I would just stay the same. If those other 'me's knew about me, then they'd never get any dreams or nightmares. I was no one, someone who had no goals in life and has only suffered degrees of emotional pain that I've overcome. I guess I was jealous to have people to feel comfortable around them. I was angry at myself at the same time.

I was going back home, just a place I live alone, when I found the thing that could change me, a chance to have company- a pet. I looked at the little green chameleon. It did have an owner I guess, since it refused to come with me.

But it didn't look like the owner was around. But after looking at the empty space behind me, it came with me. I feed it some of the half eaten lunch I had and start to walk to my apartment.

I enter the elevator that would go to the top of the 100 story high apartment and press the 100 button. I glance at the lizard as it always moved around on my arm. As soon as the elevator doors opened, the lizard crawled up my arm and made itself comfortable on my shoulder.

All it was on the 100th floor was a door. I fumble around to get my keys and ID card. I slide the card through the slot and unlock the door with the key after scanning my thumb print.

So much for security. No body dared to break into the apartment building. Once caught, you'd be put into prison without question. I lived at the penthouse, being a secret billionaire was hard. But hey, I guess life was easy without letting myself break without having company of friends, not that I have one.

I put down my bag and take off my coat. The lizard looked at me willingly as if it wanted some more food. I put down my bento as it came towards and ate happily. I take a long bath wondering about the world.

Was I supposed to be a living being? Humans have purpose to live. I don't. Humans enjoy and hate things. I don't enjoy nor hate things. I guess I do have hobbies. But they are things that if I left them alone, then I would actually never enjoy life again.

I looked at the digital clock that I purposely put in the bathroom. It had already been half an hour since I entered the bath. I dress quickly and return to the lizard.

"Sorry little guy. My mind drifts off a bit," I say. What was I doing? You're supposed to speak to humans not to animals that can't even speak your own language.

"Ugh what am I doing? What do chameleons eat?" I ask. No reply. But I look at the bento. A quarter of what was left was eaten. At least chameleons eat rice and lettuce. I open the fridge door.

"Anything else?" I ask it. It looks in the fridge. It scans its eyes around the fridge. All it does is flicker its tongue in the direction of the apples. I take out the apple and slice it thinly so the chameleon can eat it.

I watched it eat. I found it fascinating that the strange creature could even eat. The mouth seemed pretty small. I fix myself with some ramen. After finishing, I look at the creature who had just finished its meal.

"Holy crap-"

The chameleon was glowing and it turned into some sort of gloop and reshaped into a green and black gun.

Some words hung above the gun.

_Don't you want to just disappear from this world?_

Yes. I don't know…

_Don't you remember anything, Baka-Tsuna?_

What the hell was it talking about? I haven't been called- baka-Tsuna? I-I-I have been called that before? Then how come I don't remember?

_You don't have a purpose living this life. Don't regret anything._

Regret? What did it mean? Maybe I could be someone new if I die. Maybe I could just die. Be _reborn._

Shaking, I pick the gun, chameleon whatever it was now. So what if I die? I won't regret it because it wouldn't be that there would be anyone to miss me.

I take a deep sigh. I look at the orange bullet. It had a 'M' engraved in it. Maybe 'm' for miracles. Does it matter now?

I look at my surroundings. I've lived long enough to know that I had no purpose. At that moment, I didn't care about anyone. Was I feeling nostalgia? No, the complete opposite of that. I have no regrets.

I point the gun at my forehead. And pull the trigger.

**NO. This is not a one shot! If it was then this story go bleugh! :D **

**Give me feedback. I think I like this story. It's sort of reflecting me, but never mind! **

**Bye Bii~! –Zaira Swift. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story did very well for its first day up! Thankyou everyone! :)**

**Ok, it's not like my family knows that the stuff I write actually goes on the internet, but first of all, I don't want my sister to read it. She's respectively 4 and a half years older than me. She knows I write, but she doesn't know my account name and neither what I write. XP Sorry sis.**

**It's kinda embarrassing for me, since she's the one who made me watch anime/read manga in the first place. Anyways, games and anime/manga hobbies were from my sister, so if it weren't for her, then I wouldn't be here. :P**

**Oh yeah: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Not gonna put anything like "Cuz if I did own KHR, I'm rich and popular :D" because I sort of died from dying XP)**

What happened? I-I don't remember anything besides the trigger. I don't remember my name anymore either. What have I done? Was I starting to regret my death? Had it completely erase who I was?

Was I dead? I wasn't sure. I look up, as if looking towards the sky.

"_There are people who still need you,_" says someone.

"Who's there?"

"_Those people are your family. Your so-called death before your so-called suicide had changed everyone._"

"What do you mean I died before suiciding?" It didn't make sense to die twice. Was I being forced to live again?

There was no answer.

There was a hexagon of 6 rings- red, blue, green, yellow, purple and indigo, with an orange ring in the middle. Taking them one by one, I got a clear image of each of the owners. The red one was owned by a silverette with green eyes, the blue by a raven haired and smiling person, the green one by a kid about 11 in a cow shirt and pants, the yellow by a white haired guy who had a bandage across the bridge of his nose, the purple one by a very serious and scary looking guy with "Discipline Committee" band on his arm and the indigo one was owned by a guy with navy hair that looked like a pineapple with one red eye and blue one who was also standing next to an innocent looking purple haired girl who had an eye patch.

The orange one belonged to me. Flames erupted from each ring in their respective colour and each flame engulfed me. I could only describe it as pain- everlasting pain that would never go away that would eat away at your mind, heart and body. I suspected that it took an eternity for the pain to subside.

I look at my hands where it rested all the rings and flames. Then all of the rings disappeared except the orange one, but I knew that I was going to see them soon. I was wearing black cotton fingerless gloves that had an white X embroidered into it with red rims and thin silver entwined into the cuffs.

**AN: I don't like the mittens. Deal with it. Don't these gloves look better?**

The orange ring was glowing lightly with warmth. I put it on and it changed the ring's form into two pieces of rings that were linked by a chain. Then the glove changed into some sort of glove gauntlet gear.

Then flames erupted from my gloves. First they were orange then changing to yellow, green, blue, purple, indigo, red and back to orange. I was too busy to notice the words inscribed in the gloves, but before I could, the gloves went back to their original form.

I saw something glinting within arm's reach. I snatch it out of the air. It was a black and white ring.

Whose was it? As soon as I touched it, it welcomed my finger and locked itself onto my middle finger, between where the separated orange ring's chain would be.

The ring's flames were black and white. It seemed that the flames were fighting each other.

I open my eyes to be blinded by light. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I realised I was in a hospital. I wanted to be dead, but I needed to make sure that the people I saw actually cared about me. I should find out myself!

My entire body ached and to make sure I was alive, I wiggled my toes. Seems like they still work.

I try to sit up in the bed.

"Ah, you're awake," says the doctor.

"Yeah."

"You can just lie there for now. My name is Ako," she says, "You've been asleep for several months after an entire building and any of its surrounding buildings collapsed too."

"7 months?" I ask. Was it that long? 7 rings, 7 colours, 7 flames, excluding the black and white ring.

"Yes. Do you remember anything?" she asks. Ako seemed nice.

"Not really. For starters, I don't remember my name," I say.

"We've figured that, so we made a temporary name for you until you get back your memories."

_Name: Natsu Keiji._

"Natsu Keiji? Oh. Okay."

"Would you like me to explain what had happened?"

I nodded.

"The building happened to have a weak base and due to a gun shot, it just collapsed. Fortunately, no one had died, some only with a few scratches or bruises, some broken bones, however, no one had suffered a coma like you have. It's most likely from shock, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Wait. A gun shot? I did shoot myself. But I don't think I collapsed a building. According to the records, they found me under some rubble of the top floor. I reached towards my forehead and felt no wound there at all. Shouldn't that bullet have killed me?

"You'll be released in a day, if you don't have any side effects from the long coma. For now, I think you would want to rest and eat. After that you can try and get used to walking again," she says.

After the food arrived, she left me a device, if I needed any help to use it, and went.

I finally sat up and groaned. My head felt like a tonne of weight just barely balancing on my neck. I look to my right, where a bag of some sort was placed. I looked at the note beside it.

"_We found this bag with nothing in it to help us find out who you are and have returned it, in case you would find some clue to it. We believe you attended Namimori University, due to the logo at the front of it and you may attend the school to see if any of your friends can help you. – Doctor Ako S. and the Rescue Team._"

I look at it carefully and unzipped it. They said it was empty. So why were the rings there, along with the gloves?

I was supposed to return these to their owners, wasn't I? I put on the gloves and the orange ring. I decide to leave the black and white ring because it bothered me that it would probably do something bad to me.

How did I get the gloves to change and the ring to light again? I just thought of the people who owned the other rings and the flame burst out of the ring and my gloves. Were those people that important to me?

When I wanted the flame to stop, it just made a small sizzling sound and disappeared. I quickly ate the food, which was flavourless and leaned out of the bed to stand up. On my first go, I almost fell off the bed. After a while, I found my balance and walked slowly and did a few laps around the room until I was confident I could walk properly.

There was also a change of clothes at the foot of the bed, which I didn't realise. Just a plain t-shirt, jeans, boxers and a jacket. Well, at least that would help make me feel like I was still a part of this world.

I put them on and go into the hospital isle, bringing the bag of rings with me. No one seemed to be around, so I just looked around for a sign to go to the roof or at least outside.

After walking down the hallway I found a sign which pointed towards an elevator which went to the roof.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, I felt a terrible dread on going on the roof. What was up there that was troubling me so much? Wasn't this supposed to be a safe place to be? Just in case, I lit my gloves with flames. Instead of being orange, the flame was purple in my hands, but my ring still remained a bright orange.

I took a step out of the elevator doors and looked around. So far, nothing.

I look at the garden that was on the roof, still nothing. Then I look at the benches and my stomach lurched a bit. Not from horror or anything just the aura the man had. He was lying on the bench, most likely asleep and a small yellow bird rested in his hair.

First, I was going to run the hell out since the guy just seemed so scary, but then I recognised him for being the person who owned the purple ring.

"Hmm. For the one who disturbed and woke me from my sleep, I'll bite you to death," he says standing up slowly with a tonfa in a hand. I spot a few purple boxes under his jacket, but decide to ignore that. Then his tonfas started to glow purple and were then shrouded in a purple flame, like how I do with my gloves. I notice the ring on his finger that was the same colour as his tonfa.

He lunged at me at terrifying speed, but thanks to my body remembering, it dodged every attack he gave me. It became faster and faster that my eyes couldn't keep up but then he seemed to stop at a certain speed, allowing my eyes to train themselves to follow his movements and then it became faster once again.

Luckily, since he gave me that short time to practise, it seemed like I used to do this. Maybe this is what I used to do before I lost my memories. Then I realised, he seemed to go in a slight slow motion way to me. He was still fighting as fast as he could, but I could see every attack he plotted against me.

It seemed like he was getting tired or something, I mean he was sleeping.

"Hn. A long time since I've had such a good fight. Almost 3 years," he said. Was he still half asleep? Then I catch him looking into my eyes for a split second and the fight just stopped.

"Sawada?"

"Huh?"

"Stop joking, or I'll kill you. Is that you Sawada? Or have you lost your memories or something?" he threatened.

"WELL, I did lose my memories," I say.

"Hn. But then you should have Sky Flames, not Cloud," he says.

"What?" Did he mean the orange flames? I show him how I change the flame back to orange.

"Omnivore. How are you alive and well?" he asked. He was straight forward and said everything like a statement or a threat.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Hn. You've been known as dead for these almost 3 years."

"WHAT?"

"Hn. Since you don't remember, your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You better get your memories back or we'll never have a decent fight again," he says.

I accept the fact that this guy would get any chance to fight me, so I decided to pull out the purple ring and pass it to him and he took it gratefully in his own way.

"Cause a ruckus in Namimori, and I'll privately bite you to death," he says, going back down from the roof.

"…"

Even though that guy is pure evil and violence, I focus on the fact that I will be seeing him around the place.

Maybe it won't take me as long as it should to return all the rings.

He said something about me dying 3 years ago. Didn't I die like 7 months ago too? Ugh. What is wrong with my life?

I look at the sun set behind the buildings of Namimori and towards the site where a clump of buildings have collapsed.

Tomorrow, I'll be out there looking for the other people. For now, I'll hope that I won't have to fight any of them.

**Took a while, since I elongated the chapter a bit, since I have the time. It's 9:30pm right now, and I want to go listen to music and then sleep. Gotta do a check-up tomorrow at the hospital tomorrow too for my annoying hay fever and my 'very high' allergy to dust mites and house mites.**

**Wish me luck! First time at the hospital besides being born in one! I'm not scared of them for real. Just the fact I watch too much horror shows, crime shows and stuff that take place in hospital for my age :D At least most of them are M and MA15+… I'm not even 13 yet…**

**XD**

**Bye Bii~! From Zaira Swift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mwahaha! I'm so stupid! I was pulling the stapler out from the newspaper when the stapler went into my finger and came out the other side! :D Don't worry, I'm fine! I'm not worried about the pain, there was no pain, but there was a lot of blood and I'm only worried about infection.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

It was about 7pm when I realised that the growling wasn't coming from some alien but my stomach. I looked around the shopping district to find that not many people were out and it seemed pretty silent.

I hear someone shouting something like, "You BASTARD!" and completely ignored it when a firm grip on my shoulder confirmed that the 'BASTARD' was in fact me.

"Why do you look like Juudaime? Are you trying to kill us or something?" he threatened. Was I supposed to be scared? Compared to that guy I fought, he seemed like some lost puppy.

"What are you talking about-" I start.

"Shut up. You're a copy."

He brought out a short stick from under his jacket and the flare that set it off confirmed the fact that it was dynamite. Getting a good look at his eyes, which were covered by shades, and the hair colour under his beanie, I realised that he was the red ring's owner.

I quickly emit flames from my gloves and this time they were yellow unlike last time when I had the purple flames. Maybe each flame had their responsive abilities that help me match the abilities of my foe.

I dodge every dynamite that happened to be in my way and the fact I kept fighting who were my friends that I had once forgot seemed so wrong.

Once the bombs went off and the smoke cleared, the man swivelled around and tried landing a hit on the back of my head. I lean forward, dodging his kick accidentally doing a forward flip without a single flaw, except for the sudden rush of course.

I see the shocked face of the man and the mini bombs that were underneath me.

Wait. If he had more dynamite under his jacket then wouldn't at this range the bombs underneath me would set them off? Then they'd explode on him!

Instead of fighting him, I quickly pushed him back, away from the mini bombs.

"F-!"

I cringe at him swear. I bet he'd done it a few times without me hearing.

He continues to attack me, each time trying just to knock me out instead of killing me.

I didn't know where but the word _Chaos awaits up high, _was somewhat whispered to me. Up high? Taking a second from the battle that was in front of me, I see a glint on top of one of the shops' rooves and the click of the gun alerted me that they were aiming at person I was fighting.

Once again, I shoved him backwards and he swore again this time more aggressive and louder, but he was cut off by the gun shot that hit where he was before.

"You bastard, why did you save me when you're supposed to kill me?" he asked.

"Because you're important to me, but I don't remember anything," I say. Would he understand? "I apparently died about 3 years ago."

"Wait. So you aren't an impostor?"

I stare at him. Was I, in his eyes, an impostor the entire time?

"But the sun flames aren't your flames, they're turf top's," he said. I could tell that he couldn't think of a conclusion to why I have a different flame. So this yellow flame is called sun.

"Since you have it, can you heal the bruises and cuts you gave me from pushing me?" he asked. He seemed friendly, now that he knew the truth. I go towards him. How do I heal him? Maybe that was the flame's ability. I put my hand to his back, and watched as the sun flame did its job.

Deciding we were finally on friendly terms, I decided to pick up a conversation.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," I say, remembering what that man previously said, "what's yours?"

"Me? I'm Hayato Gokudera. You- You really are Juudaime, aren't you?" he says.

10th Boss? 10th Boss of what?

"Uh. What boss am I?"

"You also don't remember… You're the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family," he said.

_Vongola. _It seemed so familiar but I didn't have any memories of it.

"Okay. You are the owner of this ring right?" I asked, handing him the red ring. He seemed speechless.

"How did you get this? I swear we locked the rings away, so why do you have them?"

"Well I don't even know! I just had this dream and then here they are!" I say. Was this a fight in words? I don't think I've had one before. Is this a bonding thing or something that will break our friendly terms?

"Che. Juudaime, follow me. You're probably hungry so I'll treat you," says Gokudera.

"Eh? You don't have to-" but my stomach completely disagreed. Sighing, blushing and then laughing, I follow him as he took me to a sushi shop.

"Yo, can you treat us with your best old man?" asks Gokudera. "Juudaime, do you remember anything from here?" I shook my head.

"Oh. Hey Hayato, who's this? He kinda looks like that Sawada kid," says the man who served us. "Wait." He looks up and down at me. "Didn't he-"

"Well apparently he didn't. Don't make him uncomfortable because he forgot his memories. Is baseball brain here?" asks Gokudera. At the mention of baseball brain, it sort of reminded me of a person. I could see him swinging a bat and a sword at the same time. Was that the blue ring's owner?

"Hey Gokudera-kun, is that blue ring's owner that… baseball brain person?" I asked. He seemed surprised that I asked him that question but he still nodded his head.

"Takeshi is with that long silver haired person. I think it was Squalo," says the old man.

"Thanks," says Gokudera. He seemed to be frowning.

"What about their whereabouts?" asks Gokudera.

"Oh. I think they are at the children's hospital," he said smiling, while Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

He finishes preparing the sushi for us and as soon as I put the first sushi in my mouth I could tell that the sushi was probably the best around. It would be a delicacy to eat it every day.

"It's nice right, Juudaime?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised I haven't eaten this before. I bet this is the best in the world!" I exclaimed.

The man who served us the sushi was shaking his head and smiling. I felt like I'd done this before.

After gobbling up the rest, until my stomach was full, Gokudera just stood up and told me to leave with him.

"Wait. Shouldn't we pay?" I ask.

"Nah. The Vongola family will pay for it." Once again, Vongola. I still don't remember though.

We left and caught a bus to the hospital. We're going to meet Takeshi and that silver haired person.

As soon as we arrived at the children's hospital, I could tell that it wasn't as dull as it seemed. When we entered, the staff were very friendly.

"The Vongola Family owns it," says Gokudera, proud. "I founded it too."

I smiled. Whenever he was proud of something, it has this shine where everyone will smile too.

"Have you seen Squalo and Yamamoto?" asked Gokudera to the staff at the desk.

"They should be in the garden with the kids," she said.

After a series of hallways, I could tell if I ever came here alone, I would get lost, we arrived at the garden. There were shouting children who had casts on arms, some children in wheelchairs laughing and others who just looked sick where smiling. I smiled, knowing at least that the Vongola Family had done something good.

"VROI! Kiddo stop pulling my hair!" exclaimed the man with long silver hair. Maybe that's Squalo.

"Squalo, they're kids you know!" smiled the other man who was Yamamoto.

They were giving the children piggyback rides and horse rides, they seemed like a couple. Wait. What was I thinking?

**But hey! Squalo and Yamamoto aren't that bad of a couple. Anyways, I find it cute to have them around kids anyways, back to the story.**

_3__rd__ Person Perspective-_

"Oh, Gokudera, Tsuna!"

"You dumb sh-"

"Squalo don't swear."

"That is NOT Tsuna. That guy died ages ago."

"Oh yeah! Wait. Then who is he?" asked Takeshi. Tsuna sort of expected the reaction, even if he had never met them before after he forgot his memories.

"Che. You two are just stupid. This _is _Juudaime."

"Hey kids, I'm sorry, but play time's over," said Yamamoto, sternly and kindly.

"Aww." They just smiled and let themselves go back with the staff who were taking care of them. As soon as they left, the tenseness returned.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamamoto.

"Vroi, didn't he die though?" said Squalo.

"Honestly, I don't know how he survived. I mean we all saw it… with our own eyes…" said Gokudera, even silencing Squalo.

Everyone who was there at the day that Tsuna had 'died' had seen how it happened and wished they hadn't. It was bad for them and those who were jealous or rivalled Vongola would take that opportunity to overwhelm Vongola, however Vongola kept their standards only without a boss. The paperwork substantially reduced, even when you'd expect the guardians to create more chaos due to the loss of the boss.

"You trash of a boss," says Squalo directing at Tsuna, " You abandoned the entire Vongola family YOU DAMNED TRASH!"

"Well I can't help it!" whined Tsuna. "I don't remember anything, so can you at least help me understand what all this Vongola stuff is and anything that can tell me what had happened to me before today."

Squalo just couldn't help it. He was sad yet happy that the boss had come back and was still angry that he'd come back now, almost 3 years after he 'died.' Before he could think, he just brought out his sword just to be stopped instantly by Tsuna already in his Hyper Dying Will mode along with the flame of the storm.

"Does everything result violence? I thought we were in peace. I don't want anyone to get hurt," says Tsuna.

"Hmph. At least you're still the same. No violence this. No one has to get hurt. Don't interfere unless you have to," says the smiling shark.

"Tsuna."

Silence. It sure was good that Tsuna was still the same. But still. He was missing something. More than his memories.

**I wanted to continue but it would just be too long. **

**Please review and a question for you all, would you like me to put an interview thing at the end? Ask questions and stuff to characters and I'll see what I can do.**

**Bye bii~ and good night. – Zaira Swift.**


End file.
